Naruto kids of the ninja world
by fire angel of the wind
Summary: Before the our star ninjas were really ninjas. Before they all learn about the bad things in the world. The times when they were innocent. The evilness didnt started yet. HidaTayu SasoIno NejiSaku slight NejiTen. :D
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first fanfiction i also give credit to AhiruSakura as well

Disclaimer : I dont own Naruto no matter how much I wish I did

This was based on a Naruto Roleplay i was in .

--

Sasuke was at the training grounds, He was practicing shuriken throwing by himself since his brother, Itachi was busy and didn't come with him, Sasuke was a little disappointed because of this, but he kept on with his training, after a few tries he got tired so he dropped himself to the ground and laid there to rest for a bit.

Sakura was sitting on the park bench all alone, She had just escaped bullies that were harrasing her about her big forehead. ''BAKA, Why is my forehead so big?'' She put her small hand on her forehead and cried silently as Sakura petel fll to the ground around the crying girl.

While Sasuke was laying there he heard a crying sound, He sat up as he noticed the sound was near and probably it was coming from the park so he got up on his feet and started to walk to the park. When he arrived there he saw a pink haired girl sitting on a bench so he went over and sat next to her. He paused for a moment not knowing what to say. Finally he found the courage and started to talk ''Are you alright?''

Sakura sobbed more. ''N-no! Everyone says I have a big forehead!'' Sakura said to the Uchiha

Sasuke looked at her forehead and like she said it was big but he didn't understand why it was important ''So...what happens when its big anyways nothing is different at its usage''

--

Sorry it was short -.-'

Please review !! I can't get any better if you don't give me advise...

As I said I give credit to AhiruSakura!!

Love, Fire Angel Of The Wind.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I was bored so yes I updated a bit early

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the plot except what Ino does and what Tayuya does in later chapters..This is based off a roleplay on Gaiaonline

--

Sakura stopped crying '' B-but it'll make me look ugly! Now he won't even want to to look at me!'' She began to cry again.

Sasuke didn't know what she was talking about but he was determined to make her stop crying.'' Please stop crying'' he said wiping her tears from her cheeks ''Shouldn't he like you because who you are?''

Sakura cried harder ''But! But! Its impossible to love me! I'm a selfish ugly BRAT! Thats what everyones saying!'' She turned her face away from Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he watched the girl cry harder in shock. ''Don't talk like that just because everyone is saying that doesn't mean it's true.''

Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes. ''Y-you're right...it's just the boy I like well...Everyone says he's too good for me...so I overreacted.'' Sakura sighed facing Sasuke with small tears in her eyes.

''I'm sure your good enough for anyone.'' Sasuke said smiling at her.

Sakura stood up and smiled ''You're right! So next time when I see him I'll ask him out!'' Sakura gave Sasuke a bear hug. '' Thank you Sasuke! Thank you!'' Then she cutely skipped off to look for her crush.

Hinata watched the scene awkwardly from behind the tree's. She had come to practice at the training field when she had heard voices. Curios she left her training gear and she had hid behind one of the trees and watched Sasuke and Sakura from afar , to shy to approach them outright . Besides, it didn't seem right to intrude on the scene. And so she watched until Sakura skipped away still unsure what to do, she stayed hidden.

Sasuke blushed faintly when she huged him. ''Your welcome'' He said and rubbed the back of his head _i hope i didn't encourage her too much i wouldn't want her feelings to get hurt _ He thought as he watched her skip away. After she disappeared he turned forward to see a shadow behind a tree so he went towards the tree to see who it was.

When Sakura was sure she was out of sight she chose to hide behind a tree. She could hear Hinata spying on them. She giggled 'Sasuke and Hinata make a cute couple!'

Hinata upon second thought decided to make a dash for it, but relised she'd leave her equipment back at the field , father would be furious if she came back home with nothing. She quickly sprinted back to the field hoping Sasuke didn't see her.

Meanwhile, Ino was walking around looking for something to do or somebody to play with.

Sasuke saw the one behind the tree was Hinata. Before he could say anything Hinata dashed off towards the training grounds. He went after her curious about why she was behind the tree.

Sakura from behind the tree grabbed Ino's arm and pulled her behind the tree.''SHHH! I'm watching Sasuke and Hina-chan!''

''Oh! Have I missed anything yet?''Ino whspered while looknig from the other end of the tree.

--

I got bored and decided to do another chapter :D

Love, Fire Angel


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata could hear footsteps behind her and quickened her pace, she was sure Sasuke wouldn't appreciate her spying on him. However admst her rush, she tripped on a rather large tree and scraped her knee. She pulled herself up felt ters build up in the corners of her eyes.What did she do to deserve this.

Sakura smirked. " I think Hina-chan likes Sasuke! She ran away from him!" She rubbed her hands together and laughed evily.

''yeah!!'' Ino said to Sakura while smiling

Sasuke saw Hinata started to run quicker. Than suddenly she tripped and fell down, when he saw this he quickly went over her and sat beside her. ''Are you alright?'' He asked worriedly. Than he saw tears fill up her eyes.''Please don't cry.''

Sakura could see Hinata trip while Sasuke was chasing her. 'Let's get a closer look!''Sakura grabbed Ino's arm and took her closer to the scene of when Hinata was crying meanwhile being undetected

Ino was running to avoid falling over '' Poor Hinata...Oh! and Sakura if you stop hiding your forehead people will spot teasing you, and don't play dumb I heard crying.''

Sakura pouted. ''Ya, ya, ya the only reason I got so worked up was because of-'' Sakura put her hand over her mouth and stopped. ''Nevermind.'' She pulled Ino behind the nearest tree

''You like somebody do you? Tell me ! Tell me!'' Ino said

Hinata wiped her tears away furiously with her sleeves and felt herself blush at Sasuke's concerned tone, ''N-no, I-I'll be okay,''She took a few deep breathes , at least he didn't seem angry for the moment ''S-see, no tears,'' she smiled shakily at him.

Sakura sighed. She knew Ino wouldn't leave her alone until she told.

''Ok...I like Hyuuga...Neji.' She whispered

''Thats good'' Sasuke said smiling than he hold out his hand to help her up.

''You do? Well I don't think Sasuke will like us this close and spying on him.''Ino said in a bored tone

Sakura sighed. ''Oh, Ino won't you ever give up on him? I hear Naruto likes you.'' Sakura said mocking her tone.

'Whatever...I'm bored...'' Ino leaped out of the tree and yelled '' I GIVE UP YOU WIN!! ME AND SAKURA well mainly Sakura... WERE SPYING ON YOU TWO!!'' Ino ran as fast as she could then

Sasuke looed at Ino like she was crazy. Than look over at Sakura. ''I thought you went off''

--

Review please!!

--


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata took sasuke's hand , averting her eyes and feeling herself turn redder than before. She instead looked at her scraped knee, which was probably a bad decision on her part. It was bleeding. She hated the color red, or was rather weary of it and didn't take the sight of her blood well.''S-Sasuke, I f-feel d-d-dizzy.'' She felt herself stumble a little , black rimming around her vision as she promptly fainted.

Sakura choked on air. '' Ino...Ino...INO...INO-PIG!'' Sakura screamed running after Ino. And thats how Ino got her Nickname!

Ino stopped at a safe distance and started picking flowers then continued running. ''Bye-Bye!'' Ino said to the air

Ino still continued to run ''Bye Forehead Girl!!'' She said again while running faster. and thats how Sakura got her nickname.

Sasuke caught Hinata before she fell to the ground. ''Hinata-chan!'' He said quite worried. He looked at her knee and saw it was bleeding. He had some bandages at the training ground and thought she will recover after he bandages her knee. He put her arm around his shoulder and started to walk to the training grounds.

When Sakura got close enough she grabbed Ino's arm. ''Um...Ino...Im going to ask neji out. Do you think he'll say yes?''Skura said blushing as she let Ino sleeve go.

Ino was still running.''Of course!!'' She yelled still running '' I'm gonna pick flowers forehead!! Wanna come!!''

Sakura ran after Ino ''OK! LETS GO!'' She quickly caught up to Ino.

Ino stopped in the middle of a field of flowers and began picking some flowers which were, A bunch of white one's , Some sky blue one's , And a single purple one ''Here you can give this to neji when your asking him out.''

Sakura blushed and took the flower. ''Ino...Thank-you!' Sakura enveloped her friend in a head lock. ''WHO DID YOU THINK YOU WERE CALLING 'FOREHEAD-GIRL' HUH INO-PIG?!''Sakura screamed

''As I said, You need to stop hiding your forehead or I won't stop calling you forehead-girl...'' Ino said giving her a red ribbon and smiled

Sakura smiled and tied her hair up in a ribbon. '' It fits. From now on I'll never hide my forehead. It's a promise.'' Sakura extended her hand out to Ino

Ino smiled and instead of promising she grabbed her hand and rushed off to someplace ''Lets meet some new people then!!''

Sakura was a bit shocked but nodded and replied ''Um...Ok.''

--

Please review T-T

And I give credit to: suisen uchiha and AhiruSakura .


	5. Special chapter 5 chapters in a row!

Sorry everybody we have midterms DX so yah 5th chapter finally here so don't kill me! and i don't own naruto blah blah blah don't sue blah this was from an roleplay on gaia online blah blah credit to everyone in it blah this one is double chapter

--

Chapter 5, Tomatoes...

''All you have to do is wave and say hi '' Ino said while stopping at the playground ''EVERYONE!! MEET MY NEW FRIEND SAKURA!!''

Sakura shyly smiled and waved at all the kids. They were staring at her pink hair. She hid behind Ino.

''Its ok there not gonna tease you, they like the color of your hair!!'' Ino said to sakura

Sakura smiled. " Ino your like my bestfriend. Promise nothing will come in between us?" This time Sakura held out her pinky.

''Promise.'' Ino extended her pinky aswell then smiled

Sakura smiled a genuine smile. She would keep this memory in her head forever.

''So, wanna find sasuke or somebody?'' Ino asked

" Sure!" Sakura grabbed Ino's hand and began to ran towards where Sasuke was before.

Ino started yellng sasukes name ''sasuke!! OH SASUKE!!''

Sakura yells too. " SASUKE! SASUKE?! WE HAVE A TOMATOE SASUKE! SASUKE..."

Her voice echoed.

As soon as Sasuke arrived at the training grounds with Hinata he laid her down. He took out some bandages from his bag and wrapped it around Hinata's knee. Than he putted his hand on her cheek. "Hinata-chan wake up" he said than sighed a little. She looked quite cute when she was sleeping well in this case while she's unconscious. Than he heard someone calling for him and mentioning about tomatoes. He sighed in annoyance. They were trying to use his weakness but that was surely not going to work.

--chapter 5 ended and half the double chapter is done --

Before we proceed to the next half Please note some people and pairings appear somewhere between...20 something XP and sorry to sasuke fans about the jokes from Ino I am the one who writes tayuyas and inos stuff so im very sorry if you offended by them but for sasuke haters, who love to say mean things to him then I heart you too!

--6--

Chapter 6 , Suicidal ino, False NaruIno and Sasuke jokes

''Chicken head CAN YOU HEAR US!!'' Ino said then threw a tomato at sasukes head

Sakura screamed louder " SASUKE UCHIHA! WE HAVE TOMATOES! COME HERE BOY! COME HERE! TOMATOES! NICE AND RED!" Even though she could see him. He was her puppy!

Sasuke turned to Ino and Sakura and glared daggers at them. "leave me alone you two" he said slightly yelling. Than he wiped of the tomato from his hair

Sakura giggled. " Sasuke tell Ino about her ADMIRER!"

what appeared to be ino puffed in a cloud of smoke and the real ino leaped out in front of sasuke with 4 baskets on tomatoes ''won't you have some tomatos first??''

Sasuke jumped just in time with Hinata in his arms so none of the tomatoes hit him. "cut it out Ino" he yelled angrily glaring colder this time

Sakura stood in front of Ino. " Ino... cut it out..."

''i didn't throw anything yet, all we want is to invite you to lunch then we will leave you alone, ok?''Ino asked

"i cant go anywhere before Hinata awakes" Sasuke said still glaring. After he putted Hinata down he looked over at Sakura remembering her comment and started to smirk. "ohh yeah that baka Naruto likes Ino"

Sakura smiled. " YUP YUP!"

''Then lets eat here!'' Ino said before putting the baskets down ''Im ignoring that last part.''

"alright" Sasuke said than started to chuckle "i pity you"

Sakura sat down in between her two bestest friends. She smiled uncontrollably. " Ino's got a boyfriend!" She whispered to Sasuke.

Ino gave sakura the 'if-you-and-sasuke-don't-change-the-subject-ill-tell-about-you-and-neji' look''Eat darn it you chicken head!!''

Sakura smirked than took a bite of a tomatoe. " cough NaruInocough boyfriendcough"

Sasuke chuckled at Sakura's comment and smirked at Ino ignoring her praise "why didnt you tell me that you and Naruto are going out, Ino. im so hurt" he said snickering

''Thats it forehead!! im telling everyone in the playground about your love for neji!!'' Ino ran superr fast this time and once was out of view she created a clone and went the short cut which sakura did not know yet.

" aww thats quite bad you must go get her Sakura" Sasuke said chuckling at the whole event.

Sakura ran after Ino. " Wait Mrs. Uzumaki! WAAAAIT!" She called.

The clone Stopped and meanwhile in the playground...''HEY EVERYONE!! SAKURA LIKES NEJI!!'' the academy student were then talked about sakura and neji and stuff like that and Ino ran back to her flowershop

Sasuke sat where he was happy of himself. He was alone again so he got up and started to train.

Sakura couldn't control. She dropped to the floor laughing. She laid there for awhile before heading home for dinner.

The clone hung its head down like she was sad.

The real ino toke a knife from the counter and left to find itachi or sasuke if it was itachi she had in mind of bribing him o kill the clan and if sasuke she was thinking of murder...

''fool.'' said the clone before it puffed and the real ino went to find sasuke first

Ino walked to the training grounds and saw sasuke ''oh...sasuke...''Ino said while holding the knife

Sasuke turned to the voice and saw Ino with a knife. "you are kidding right" he said glaring at her. It must be a joke since Sasuke was the number 1 student in th academy. Ino couldnt lay a finger on him.

''Im not kidding, I want you to kill me, NOW''Ino said throwing to knife to sasuke ''come on murder me i have no point to live''

Sakura appeared in a swirl of cherry blossoms behind Ino. " Ino, what're you doing?!"

''I want to die.'' ino said taking a spare kunai

Sasuke looked at Ino with wide eyes while he caught the knife. "are you sure that your alright"

Sakura felt tears welling. " WHY??" She screamed.

''YES IM ALRIGHT SO KILL ME!!''Ino screamed ''or ill do it myself!!''

Sasuke swiftly got the kunai from Ino's hand and twisted her arm to her back so she couldnt move.

Ino stabbed herself in the stomach and fell unconcious(sp?)

Sakura had one option. She ran up to Ino and hugged her. ( Like the one she gave Sasuke in the origanal but Ino's on the ground.) " Please Ino, stop this. Your my best friend!" She cried into Ino's shirt. " Wake up! WAKE UP!" She cried.

Ino fell unconious (sp?) and then nothing...'Am...I...dead...?' Ino thought

Sasuke caught Ino as she fainted "Sakura can you get me my bag over there" he said calmly.

Ino felt somebody catch her and that was all exept for a light she heard of 'walk to the light' but she didn't know

Sasuke went over to his bag and took out some medicine for wounds. He opened her shirt and putted some medicine than wrapped it up with bandages. "can you stay here with Hinata while i take Ino to the hospital" he asked Sakura. He got on his feet and putted Ino's arm around his shoulder like he did to Hinata and started to walk towards the hospital

Ino saw the light quickly disappear and the darkness lighten up a bit

As they arrived at the hospital Sasuke told the nurses what happened than they quickly took Ino away so he sat at the waiting room wondering what was going to happen.

Ino went to the light and sudden nothing hppend it seemed as if she was alive again...'Huh? im not dead? darn it .' Ino thought as she pretended to sleep

The doctor came out and told Sasuke that he could see Ino. He went inside to see Ino sleeping. He went over and just stared at her.

Ino opened her eyes and found sasuke staring at her ''uhhhhhh why did you save me from my dream?''

"what dream" Sasuke said confused.

--

Woops...for chapter 6 i did chapter 6,7,8 and 9! have fun reading the next...five chapters?


	6. Chapter 6? 10!

Haha! Hello everybody! Sasori comes in this chapter meaning the pairing SasoIno may happen sooner or later -

Darkcrystalwings: Don't poke me to update please, Thank you.

--

Chapter...10? Revenge and Sasori comes to Konoha! (not evil Sasori peoples..)

''Of you and Sakura being mute meaning you can't talk so you won't tease me over something I have no idea of, '' Ino turned to the side refusing to look at the Uchiha.

'Stupid Sakura stupid Sasuke stupid everything' Ino thought

Sasuke looked at his feet feeling guilty. "I'm sorry.."

Ino then just looked at the window ''It's ok...'' Ino said still looking at the window

Sasuke sighed than started to talk quietly "maybe I should go.."

''Im never talking to you and sakura again'' Ino said staring at the window then looked at the clocked ''looks like I can be discharged see ya, looks im never gonna see ya '' Ino said then left the room

Sasuke didnt say a word and got out of the room. He walked the path to the training grounds.

"Maybe you should go find Ino" Sasuke said to Sakura when he arrived at the training grounds. He sat beside Hinata and putted his hand on her forehead. "shes still unconsious (sp?)" he said letting out a small sigh

Ino sat high in a tree spying on sasuke 'stupid sasuke'

Sasuke kissed Hinata on her cheek lightly hoping that she will awake.

Ino giggled alittle at the sight of sasuke kissing hinata on the cheek' revenge has never been sweeter...'

Sasuke sighed when he saw it wasnt working. He suddenly heard a giggling sound. He threw a kunai to the place the giggling was coming from.

''oof'' ino was cluching her arm ''argh...''

Sasuke recognized the voice. It was Ino. He walked near to the tree and yelled up to her "are you alright Ino"

''...'' ino wasn't going to talk to the uchiha instead she got down and continued to clutch her arm

"want some bandages i have a few more" Sasuke said

''..." ino shook her head and went to find the sensei

Sasuke sighed than started to train again.

the sensei just wraped her arm up and dismissed her so she left to the flower field

--HALF TIME--

HAlf TIME!

Hello everybody!

--

Revenge and Sasori comes to konoha! part 2.

A red-haired male glanced around, he was quite young and handsome but he was lost. "Grandma Chiyo?" The boy named Sasori called out, knowing that his grandma took him on a trip to the Village Hidden in the Leaves under her supervision. Great; now he had no clue where she was. "Hn. . ." The pale boy mumbled, monotone optics looking around for anyone he could ask directions from. He then spotted Sasuke and Ino, the girl having a slight wound. "Maybe they can tell me something about wherever I am." Sasori sighed, making his way over to their location with a slight feeling of unease and hesitation.

''oh? hi!'' Ino said ''Are you new?''

Sasuke began to get tired and bored from the training so he stopped and sat under a tree. He watched the clouds go by. than he saw a new boy come and ask where he was. "you are at the training grounds of Konaha"

The boy paused, staring at Ino with a sly expression painted on his pale face. "Hello. Yes. . . I suppose you can say I'm just a traveler. I'm from the Village Hidden in the Sand. So do you mind telling me where we are?" Sasori asked in a sweet tone, handsome face holding a smile that could make even the most stubborn of girls swoon in its sight. He then turned around to face Sasuke, monotone optics narrowed. But not in an aggresive or intimidating way. More like in thought. "Really? Who are you." Sasori questioned, watching patiently. Waiting.

''the village is that way'' ino pointed to the direction of the vllage ''the playground is there'' ino pointed to the playground

''the training grounds of konoha as the chicken said '' ino said

"Uchiha Sasuke" he said narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms around his chest. He just ignored Ino's comment and stared at the new comer.

"Your village is really beautiful. No sand." Sasori said in a simple tone, not particulary caring who heard him or not. "The village, that way? He nodded, glancing at the direction he was debating of following or not. "Thank you. My grandma dissapeared somewhere so I guess I should wait at the playground. . ." Sasori turned back around, smirking. "Uchiha Sasuke?" The boy repeated, brushing a strand flock of crimson hair that fell into his pale face before holding Sasuke's glare. "You can just call me Sasori."

''ill come to it beats standing holding my arm watching a chicken headed ninja train'' ino grabbed sasoris arm and ran to the playground

Tenten sat on a bench kicking her feet back and forth. She held a vanilla icecream in her hand. "This icecream sure is yummy!" She said to no one in particular. She had been out shopping with her mom all day, and finally she got to go play. . . . By herself. . . . Alone. . . With no friends. . . .

Well, the problem was she didnt really have any friends except for Neji and Lee. They were pretty much her only friends. It's not like she had a problem with them, but she just wished that she could have some more friends... Besides just Neji and Lee.

Ino stopped at the playground ''we are here''

Sasuke sighed not caring what Ino said. he kept on watching the clouds.

"I'm not sure I can-- uhh!" Sasori stalled as Ino grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the playground. The boy blinked in surprise, staring at the girl for a moment before stuttering, "Umm, thanks. I guess. For coming with me." The handsome boy smiled, looking down so Ino could not tell his face was flushing red in a slight blush. But it quickly dissapeared and the usual straight expression returned to his face. "So, what do you do here?" Sasori asked, not knowing because he didn't really play back at his own village. Well, except for maybe with puppets.

''what we normally do with friends!!''ino said ''have you ever had a friend?''

Kiba was near Ino and Sasuke and jumps into a tree wondering they were doing.

Sasori winced, watching Ino pick flowers and start to twirl them in her fingers. A look of cross disbelief in his monotone dark-red like brown eyes. The villagers where he lived never did that. Part of it being that their land was mostly hard, rough sand and crackled ground. "Ugh, what are you doing, exactly?" Sasori asked the girl, brow raised in question. "A friend? Thei- their meaningless to me. . ." The boy muttered in a cold, but depressed tone. Like he was lonely. Which, the truth being, he was.

'' i used to have friends but they don't matter anymre and im thinking...of all the sadness chicken butt for hair and my best friend did to me'' ino said watching the others play and talk

Sasori listened, eyes narrowed before he heard a slight rustling in the trees. "Hmm, who is that guy in the tree near that Uchiha?" The handsome male asked Ino, motioning towards Kiba for a couple of moments before returning to the topic they were discussing. "So, who is this best friend of yours?" He mumbled in disgust.

''a girl named sakura known as forehead girl due to her large forehead and thats kiba'' ino said'' i don't care really though infact i dont speak to him anymore''

Kiba looks around the play ground and jumps into a tree watching Ino and sasori. Wondering what she was talking about.

''KIBA!!'' ino motioned towards the tree and shoke it continuously

"Hn, Sakura?" He repeated in a cold tone, not knowing that in the future he would die in battle with her. "Kiba? Why is he in the tree?" Sasori mumbled in amusement, watching with a smile as Ino shook the tree the boy was balancing in. But doing so without moving from his position.

ino shoke the tree even faster this time

Sasori watched the episode before him, not even caring to stop Ino from shaking the tree. "Hmm, are you trying to kill him by making him fall?" The boy asked matter of factly, but in truth he was greatly amused. Causing him to do that signature charming smile of his. But he was smart enough to know that Kiba wouldn't die with something as small as a fall. Because if he could, he wouldn't be up in the tree in the first place. So he just shrugged.

''he is dog boy he won't die'' ino said like she was reading his mind and shaking the tree

Kiba looks down "What is with that." He jumps down.

Ino smiled ''nothing.''

"then why were you shaking the tree, dont you dare try to kill me."

''why were you spying then'' ino said to kiba

after finishing her icecream, Tenten jumped off of the bench and threw her napkins in the trashcan by the bench. She was starting to feel bored, and lonely. Then she got an idea. "I know! I'll go to the park!" She decided, then began skipping towards the park.

When she finally made it to the park she spotted Ino, Kiba, and a red haired boy she didnt reconize. She quickly ran over to them. "Hi Ino! Hi Kiba! Hi new boy!" She greeted them with a smile. "What'cha doin'?" She asked streching the word "doing".

''beating up kiba.''ino said

Akamaru jumps near Kiba and barks at Ino. Kiba looks down at Akamaru barking at Ino.

''whatever''ino said dragging the red haired boy behind her

Tenten gave Ino and Kiba a weird look. "Ooo... Why?" Tenten asked becoming confused. "He didnt do anything to hurt you did he?" Tenten asked, her eyes snapping in Kiba's direction.

''he was spying'' ino said

Sasori glanced at Tenten and Kiba, a monotone expression on his pale face. "Hello." He smiled a charming smile at Tenten, before looking at Kiba. "Dog-boy meaning?" The boy questioned, shooting a look at Ino before staring at the other male with an amused glint in the dark depths of his dark optics."Ah oh you have a pe-- ugh." Sasori sighed as Ino dragged him behind her.

ino went to the village '' lets try looking for your grandmother if shes the flower type she maybe in my family flowershop if not then what type is she?'' ino asked

Kiba blinks "Why would i hurt a girl." Kiba picks up Akamaru making sure he would be quiet.

Sasori thought for a moment, narrowing his hues. "Well, she doesn't really have anything against flowers, but I doubt we'll find her in the flower shop." He sighed, crossing his arms as they walked through the bustling village streets. "Hn, do you have a shop that sells dolls? Or maybe even puppets. You know, like wooden marrionettes?" (sp?) Sasori asked, pulling out a small puppet that was wooden and had four limbs like a human. But no face or details. Just a wooden base."Something like this?"

''yes!'' ino dragged sasori to a store ''this store seems to be the best in the village '' ino said

Sasori blinked, "Really?" He mumbled before Ino rushed him into the store entrance like it was the most important thing in the world to find his grandma. The boy glanced around, looking for the familiar face and shape of his grandmother. Soon enough, he found her. "Grandma Chiyo!" Sasori called out in relief, watching her come over to he and Ino. Without wasting much time, he introduced the girl to Chiyo. Then he learned that they were staying in the Village Hidden in the Leaves for quite some time since his grandma wanted to spend some time with their relatives. Sasori turned to Ino with a charming expression on his handsome face. "I guess that means you'll have to show me around, hmm?" The boy said in an amused tone, half joking.

''i guess so'' ino said smiling ''hey isn't it going to be dark soon? i tihnk i might have to go to go home ask one of the people you met earlier they know where i live but don't ask a girl with pink hair'' ino said before rushing home before it got dark

by the time ino reached the flowershop and her room she fell on the bed tired and fell asleep

Neji peeked out from behind a tree at the group, Tenten, Kiba and the others. He gazed at them, and rubbed his forehead, as if trying to rub out the mark on his forehead that separated him from being normal, so he could be a normal kid, who's life wasn't planned out when he was born.

Tenten watched as they left, and she felt a presence near by. She turned around and saw a tree. She stepped closer and saw that there was a shadow coming from behind the tree. She causiously approached the tree. When she was half way to tree, she started running.

"Ahhhh!!" She yelled while running, and then before you knew she tackled someone to the ground. Her eyes automatically closed when she tackled the person to the ground. "Got'cha!" She said, triumphatly while opening her ashy brown eyes. When her eyes finally adjusted she saw Neji laying under her. The blood quickly rushed to her tanned cheeks, making a deep crimson. "Oh! Neji! It's you!" She said slightly surprised.

She stayed there for a moment hovering above him. Then finally she snapped out of whatever daze she was in and quickly stood up off of him. "Sorry!" She apologized, extending a hand for him to grab.

Sakura headed towards the flower field skipping.She was glad Ino was ok...even though Ino now hated her. Sakura stopped dead in her tracks. She saw Tenten reaching for Neji's hsand. " Neji-kun...?" She cried. She quickly turned around and began to run. She didn't know where but somewhere

Sakura was sitting on a park bench crying. " Of course he likes Tenten! Sasuke was wrong...no one can like me..." Her pink hair fell over her eyes. She sat there silently crying.

Neji blushed as she tackled him. He stared up into her eyes, and heard Sakura's voice. When Tenten offered a hand, he took it and got up.

"Thank you..."

He looked into her eyes, then looked away, blushing.

Ino went to find sasori but she couldn't find him anywhere in the stores ''perhaps he is in one of the hotels..'' ino heard some crying she knew it was sakura but she just went to find sasori

Out of the corner of Sakura's eye she could see Ino. " INO! WAIT!" She ran after her.

Ino ran faster than sakura now she had been training to run faster to avoid her ''get lost!'' ino screamed

Sakura had been training harder too. She applied chakra to her feet to run faster. " Ino! Why are you like this?! Remember our promise?!" Sakura yelled catching up to Ino.

Ino ran to her room in the flowershop and locked it '' get lost I said forehead! ''

Sakura got to the flower shop. " INO! INO! COME DOWN! REMEMBER BEST-FRIENDS NO MATTER WHAT?! IM SORRY!" Sakura cried out.

Ino hesitated but came downstairs and gripped the counter hardly

Sakura ran up to Ino and hugged her. " I'm so sorry Ino! You're my best- friend! I'll never tease you again!"

Ino smiled ''hey, did you know i met ths red haired boy nmed sasori? he is from the sand village''

Sakura gasped. " SAND?! Wow! How old is he?! Is he cute?!" Sakura was really curious about sand.

''Yes he is cute! i tihnk he is around 12'' Ino said to sakura

Sakura squealed. " I can't wait to meet him! Even though i'm not over Neji i want to move on! Do you think you might like him?"

Ino said '' i...guess...so?''

Sakura squealed louder. " kawaii! You got over Sasuke! YAY YAY YAY!" Sakura clapped her hands.

''I got over him ever since the suicide incident i barely talk to him anymore'' ino said

Sakura sighed. " Ya. I've liked Neji since before I knew Sasuke. He's a dear friend to me. Sasuke likes Hinata though." Sakura said the last sentence slyly.

'I saw sasuke kiss hinata on the cheek when she was unconious (sp?) '' ino said

Sakura grinned. " YUP YUP! HE LIKES HER!" Sakura said loudly

''of course they do!!'' ino said loudly

" We should get them together!" Sakura squealed.

''but they are together '' ino said smiling

Sakura gasped. " WHAAAAAT?"

''sasuke kissed hinata on the cheek remember so they must be together!!'' ino said '' to bad i giggled and sasuke hit my arm with a kunai...'' ino said remembering that time

--

End of chapter, review please! tayuya coming possibly next chapter or so, then hidan so keep waiting! but im not completely sure D


End file.
